


because it's christmas

by the_gods_wife



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Steve Rogers, Beefy Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, Christmas Smut, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Shameless Smut, Swearing, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_gods_wife/pseuds/the_gods_wife
Summary: this one is for @ixalit (i hope you like it). unbeta’ed. christmas (because we both love it so much) and shrinkyclinks. gruff-but-sweet!bucky fuckin' just doting on steve, lots of soft feels ahead cuz this one got away from me (in a good way!) and MAJOR PROPS to @the1918 for serious amounts of hand-holding and nurturing and soothing of my dramatics.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 15
Kudos: 149





	because it's christmas

“ _It’s the most wonderful time of the year!_ ” Andy Williams’ voice schmoozes at Bucky as he enters his favorite place in the entire world. And he thinks to himself _Well, Andy, it really fucking better be_.

Gazing around the interior of Common Grounds he takes in the decorations that sprang up overnight, all the tinsel here, fake snow there, massive live tree decorated with an eclectic mish-mash of multi-colored lights. Inhales deeply like his buddy Sam taught him, counts out the hold and exhales slowly. Lets the cheer and warmth of December, the scents of nutmeg and cinnamon and peppermint, fortify him, reinforce his spine. Lets the sight of his true north standing behind the counter guide his steps.

Said object of his affections is currently laughing with a coworker named Shuri. Bucky thinks she might be kinda cool; he can't really say because whenever he's in Steve's presence, everyone else just fades away. But he stops thinking entirely when he's four feet away from the counter and Steve looks up at him, laughter still dancing in his eyes, on his lips, in his voice when he says, "Hi Bucky, what can I get you today?"

He really should've thought of something. Stomach plummeting, Bucky squares his shoulders, looks Steve in the eye, and says, "A date."

Steve is quiet for what feels like a long time. But Andy is still schmaltzing in the background so it can't be that long. "We have date nut bars?"

Shuri looks from Bucky to Steve then back again. "I am so sorry he's like this," she shakes her head and walks into the back office, muttering to herself about idiot white boys. Bucky makes a note to spend more time around her. She's great.

"Don't want one of those. Want a date with me. I mean, with you. Me and you. Fuck. I want to - ah _shit_."

"Are you trying to … _ask me out?_ " Steve furrows his eyebrows at him.

"Yes!" Bucky looks away, thinks there's a distinct possibility his brain is actually melting inside his skull. "I'm not usually this fuckin' _bad_ at it, though."

"I'd like that. When did you have in mind?" there's a warm note of amusement in Steve's voice that settles under Bucky's sternum.

"I, well, tonight? After your shift is over? But you probably have to work early tomorrow morning or something so don't worry about it," Bucky gets the last out in a rush when he sees Steve start to frown.

"Um - "

"No!" Shuri rushes out from the back. "He can go on a date with you tonight. Isn't. That. Right. Steve." She holds one hand out to Bucky and one out to Steve. "Unlock both your phones and give them to me. All right, there's - really, Bucky, _that's_ your phone background?"

"It came with the phone!"

"I know," her voice reeks of disapproval as she hands them back their phones. "Now you both have each other's numbers. Steve will text you his address and you will pick him up at seven. Do not be late. I have access to shovels and other weapons. Behave accordingly."

Bucky gives her a crisp salute, winks at Steve, and saunters out, whistling.

*

Steve can't remember the last time he was on a date, let alone one that's gone so well. He doesn't think his feet have touched the ground since the moment he looked out his front window to see Bucky pulling a bag of rock salt from his trunk and salting Steve's front walk. Chest swelling with warmth, Steve had opened his front door and Bucky had looked up, sheepish, and muttered a gruff, "'S some ice on the … didn't want you to slip." He'd hurriedly put the bag back in his car and come to help Steve down the sidewalk and into the passenger seat. The whole evening has followed in that vein; from Bucky tucking Steve into his side as they entered the cozy Italian restaurant across town to sitting on the same side of the booth and sharing food to now; standing on Steve's porch in the cold. Just. Staring into each other's eyes.

Bucky looks away first, starts to make an excuse, and Steve's face falls. "Oh … I thought … nevermind."

"You did?" Bucky turns back to Steve with a sharp movement, eyes piercing.

"Well, I certainly _hoped_ you'd at least come in for a cup of hot cocoa," he murmurs with a crooked smile.

At Bucky's enthusiastic agreement, the blond quickly unlocks the door and they both tumble inside in a rush of gentle laughter and the swift removal of outerwear. Steve takes him by the hand, leads him to the darkened living room, tells him to wait on the couch. Bucky watches as Steve plugs in the tree then lights the logs in the fireplace with graceful movements.

With a look over his shoulder, Steve heads to the kitchen, "I hope you're not one of those people who makes their cocoa with hot water."

Settling into the couch cushions, Bucky eyeballs the art supplies strewn about the coffee table. Commits names like _Strathmore_ and _Staedtler_ to memory for later. Says in response to Steve's jibe about cocoa, "Look, sometimes you're out of milk and the store's already closed. These things happen."

Steve slides on socked feet into the doorway separating kitchen from living room. Lowers his eyebrows and points at Bucky, "Then you do without. And, yes, I am absolutely willing and prepared to die on this hill."

Laughing despite himself, Bucky holds his hands up in a gesture of surrender. Steve nods, once, and returns to making the cocoa. Feeling devilish, Bucky calls out, "Hope you got that Swiss Miss with the extra marshmallows. That's the good shit."

There's a beat of silence from the kitchen, then a grumbled curse and the sound of something being stirred in a pot. Bucky grins and turns his eyes to the easel in the corner of the living room where the light from all the windows must be best during the day. He gets lost in the swirling colors on stretched canvas, the patterns and shapes that are barely discernible in the shadows. Jerks back to awareness when Steve nudges his leg and sits down next to him, saying tartly, "You are not worthy of this goodness."

Shrugging, Bucky eases an arm around Steve's shoulders and accepts the offered mug with his free hand. Pulls the younger man in close as they both blow on the liquid in their respective mugs. When he takes his first sip, he actually moans out loud. Rich, creamy chocolate explodes on his tongue and he almost wants to weep.

"That good, huh?" Steve asks shyly. At Bucky's quick nod, he continues, "I usually add Bailey's but, uh, well I noticed you didn't drink at dinner."

Telling himself it’s the hot cocoa filling his chest with warmth, Bucky smiles into his mug as he takes another sip. Pulls Steve in closer against his side. They finish their beverages in companionable silence, leaning into each other and staring at the fire. The sound of an empty mug being set on the coffee table sends a small thrill down Bucky's spine. He lets Steve take his mug and set it next to his own. Manages to wait until the younger man has sat back before he cups that angular face between his big hands, asks "Is this okay?"

"Please kiss me, please," Steve begs on a whisper.

Bucky's only one man, he can't resist those plush lips. Every romantic cliché he's ever heard happens when their lips meet for the first time. Fireworks explode behind his eyes, butterflies swarm in his stomach, and a chorus of angels starts singing. It feels like they've kissed a thousand times before. It feels like coming home.

Steve moans low in his throat and slides his arms around the older man's thick waist. Tangling his fingers in silky blond hair, Bucky keeps him in place with a gentle grip. Angles his own head just so, gives Steve dizzying open-mouthed kisses that wind them both up. Bucky dips his tongue in for a taste and moans deeply, brow furrowing. Chocolate and Steve explode on his tastebuds and he's drowning.

Long, agile fingers slip under the hem of Bucky's shirt and lift fabric upward in a swift motion. Bucky jolts back, a surprised grumble escaping. Steve only lets him be long enough to get both their shirts off, dropped somewhere and landing with a soft thwap. He wraps his arms around Bucky's neck and pulls him in for another messy kiss. More tongue than lips; electrifying.

Helpless to do anything else, Bucky lowers Steve back onto the couch. Cages the younger man in with his forearms … can't make himself stop kissing the mouth that must've been made for his. Eventually he pulls away, shushing the little whine Steve lets out, waits for ocean eyes to flutter open.

"What - why did you stop?" Steve's question is plaintive, quivering on the air.

"Don't wanna go too far out here … " he trails off as he watches Steve reach between the cushion and the arm, fish out a tube of slick. Raises an eyebrow, "Lube. Under the couch cushions?"

"It's my house! I'll jerk off wherever I want," Steve grumbles, blushing.

"I'd like to see that some day," the larger man murmurs, leaning back down to scatter kisses over Steve's collarbones. He trails his mouth lower until he can wrap his lips around one pretty pink nipple. Underneath him, the blond arches up into the touch, moans softly as he clutches at Bucky's long hair. A strangled shout escapes his throat when Bucky bites down then licks away the sting. Steve's cock strains at the fly of his jeans but Bucky won't provide relief. Just switches his attention to the blond's other nipple, slides his hands down to narrow hips. Holds him still.

"Bucky, _please_ …"

He sits back, looks down at Steve spread beneath him. The colorful glimmer of the lit tree tries to compete for his attention but Bucky won't let himself be distracted by the wash of primary and secondary colors over soft pale skin. Won't be deterred from his mission. So he makes quick work of their remaining clothes, unconcerned with where they fall. Settles back between lithe thighs, rubs his hands up and down smooth skin as he leans forward to place a kiss on the center of Steve's chest.

Scattering kisses and teasing flicks of tongue down Steve's abdomen, Bucky catches the head of his cock every now and then. Steve lets out the most charming little gasps, hips rocking up into the brief wet swipes, hands tangling in long brown locks. Finally, Bucky takes pity on Steve. Lets the younger man thrust into his mouth and sucks on the tip, drawing out a bead of precum. He's rewarded with the sweetest thing Steve could possibly say, in a breathy voice. As if he doesn't know he said it.

" _Daddy_ …"

He has to pull in a shaky breath, chest going tight at the saccharine weight of Steve's unexpected slip. Smoothing his palm back and forth over the sharp point of Steve's hipbone, Bucky breathes out, "'S okay, sugar. Daddy's got ya."

Steve lets out a ragged sob. Bucky takes pity on him, swallows his cock in one slick motion. Slides one finger in alongside Steve's cock to get it nice and wet. Once his finger is wet enough, Bucky pulls off of the younger man’s cock with a regretful noise. Nuzzles gently at the soft, smooth weight of Steve’s testicles as he eases slim thighs up and over broad shoulders.

“Oh _fuck_ Bucky,” he chokes out at the first brush of that slick finger over his hole. Leans up on his elbows to watch the older man.

Bucky pulls at Steve's rim with his slick finger, presses in, considering expression on his face and Steve just … _can't_. His spine goes liquid and he falls back into the couch cushion, flushed all the way down to his chest. He can’t stop the guttural noise that leaves his mouth at the feel of Bucky’s tongue circling and teasing. Can’t stop from reaching down, grabbing hold of his neglected cock. Stroking lightly.

“Did Daddy say you could touch yourself?”

That sin-dark voice curls around Steve’s insides, sinking into him. Steve feels drunk on it, tongue thick in his mouth as he whispers, "No," and takes his hand off his cock. Bucky rewards him with a sloppy kiss, tongue slipping in and out of his hole. Time begins and ends with Bucky's tongue. With his lips. With the guttural groans pressed into furled skin. He whines, hips rocking upward desperately at the feel of one thick finger entering him, filling him. The faint sound of lube being opened and applied barely registers. All Steve knows is the feel of Bucky's two fingers, _Daddy's fingers_ , stretching him. Preparing him. But it's not enough. Not what he needs.

It's a struggle to make himself ask, make himself beg if he's being honest, for what he's craving. For Bucky to fulfill the desire crackling under Steve's skin. "N-need you to fuck me, need to feel you inside me."

Kissing the inside of one thigh, Bucky looks up at Steve's face, takes in the blown wide pupils and red-bitten lips. In a voice gone rough he says, "You sure you're ready for me? Don't wanna hurt your sweet little hole, sugar."

Cock throbbing against his stomach, Steve clenches his eyes shut, fingers scrabbling at the couch cushions underneath him. " _Shit_ … yes, yes I'm sure. Want it - I-I-I _need_ it, Daddy."

Inhaling raggedly, Bucky closes his eyes and bites out a curse. He sits up between Steve's legs and slicks his cock, eyes roaming over the body laid out beneath him. The body waiting for _him_. "Pick those legs up, sugar. Let daddy get a good look at his little hole. Mmhm, just like that. Hold 'em - that's it. So sweet for me," he murmurs, inching forward until he's close enough to tap the broad head of his cock against furled muscle.

Steve whimpers at the onslaught of what is both too much and not enough. The sound dies abruptly when Bucky leans in, cockhead resolute as it nudges inside him. Stretching the muscle with a pleasant burn that makes him feel a little breathless. Bucky feeds him an inch a minute it feels like, inexorable as a glacier. And Steve _writhes_ , begging with his body and breathless pants, telegraphing his desperation.

Stopping, Bucky shoots him a look. "Calm down, sugar; you can take it."

Every bone in Steve's slim body goes liquid at the command but he somehow manages to nod, looking up at Bucky. Eyes wide, almost as if he's begging Bucky to believe him, Steve whispers, "Yes, Daddy, I can, _ah fuck_ … I can take it."

"That's right you can," Bucky growls as he grabs narrow hips in a vice-like grip. Resumes the forward motion of his hips until they're flush against Steve's pelvis, cradled perfectly, cock snug deep inside. Every shift, every inhale and exhale, makes tight hot muscle clench and flutter, milking him. His chin falls to his chest, breaths heavy. When he feels the tension bleed from Steve's body, he pulls back slowly, until the head of his cock is almost out. Eases back in, grunting with the effort to keep it gentle.

Bucky pulls out enough to drizzle more slick on his cock, they both groan when he sinks back in with one easy thrust. He tilts Steve's hips up so just his shoulders are pressed into the couch. Steve's eyes scrunch shut, mouth falling open, short nails digging into the backs of his thighs as he holds on tight.

Tears slide out, inch their way down Steve's cheeks as Bucky's cock catches his prostate. Strokes over it on every thrust. His cock drools all over his stomach and he wails, strung out and sensitive. Bucky digs his knees into the couch for leverage and slaps the meat of Steve's ass just to hear the younger man squeal, " _Daddy!_ "

Big strong hands spread his ass wide, fingertips digging into the meat, and Bucky watches his cock sink inside puffy pink skin. Hums, says, "I know, baby. Daddy's gonna give you what you need. Gonna fuck this sweet little hole good and hard, until you're screamin' for me. Make you _remember_ this."

Even though he's been warned, it's still a shock when Bucky starts pounding his ass with short brutal strokes. It still makes his breath catch in his throat as his whole body jolts from the force of them. As his flushed, angry-red cock slaps against his abdomen, demanding attention.

"Stroke it for me, sugar," Bucky grunts. "Wanna watch you."

Steve grabs for his cock with a sob of relief, makes himself look Bucky in the eye as he does. Groaning helplessly, Bucky curses and hoists Steve's calves over his broad shoulders. Wraps his hands around the younger man's thighs, tells him to stroke real slow, draw it out. Fucks into him nice and deep with measured thrusts. Skin slapping skin, punctuated by gasps and bitten off words.

" _Goddamn_ , sugar, lookit you. Sweet little hole all stuffed with Daddy's cock. Yeah, I know you like that," Bucky smirks down at him as the younger man clenches down on his cock, pretty pink mouth falling open on a shivery cry. "Put your other hand behind you - that's it. Brace it against the couch. Mmmm, good boy. You ready, baby?"

At Steve's quick nod, Bucky stops holding back. Stops being gentle. He fucks into Steve like he's trying to break the younger man open. Rend him apart. The edge of pain, of just a little too much, electrifies the blond. And Bucky is true to his word; makes Steve scream over and over again beneath him. Makes his little body jolt on every slam deep inside. Legs bouncing on Bucky's shoulders as Bucky holds him still, wrecks him so perfectly.

"Oh fuck _yeah_ , sugar," Bucky grunts, sweat stinging his eyes but he keeps them open. Can't stop looking at Steve, all flushed pink and fucked out. Ocean blue eyes wide and unfocused. Cock-drunk.

Taking pity on the blond, Bucky leans down and plants his hands on either side of Steve's waist. The change in angle lets Bucky grind in close and tight, lets him kiss and nip at slack lips. Lets him whisper, "Stroke that cock, sugar, make yourself come on Daddy's cock. Wanna be good for Daddy, don't you?"

Frantically, Steve nods, all jerky and uncoordinated. Mumbles out, "Wan-wanna be good for you," with a hitch in his voice as he strips his cock. Sharp, quick pulls that make his hips nudge up and his hole pulse greedily around Bucky's cock.

"Shit," snarling, Bucky fucks into him, thrusts manic, "you're so good for me. Gonna give you all this come. You want Daddy to fill you up? Fuck you full?"

Steve's entire body seizes, his legs tighten around Bucky's shoulders, kneecaps digging into his neck. He chokes and gasps, trembling down to his bones as his cock erupts all over his chest and belly. A few stray pulses land on his chin. Bucky actually has to pry them open so he can keep fucking into Steve. So he can _breathe_. But try as he might, he can't catch his breath. Can't do anything but give himself over to the desperate need to fill Steve. Claim him.

The first pulse into Steve's body takes Bucky by surprise. Forces a long drawn out, guttural groan as his hips stutter against the meat of Steve's ass. Every spurt makes him feel wrung out, scalded from within. Emptied of everything but the deepest sense of bliss he's ever known.

He comes back to himself a piece at a time, registering twinges in muscles that haven't worked that hard in a long time. Opening eyes he doesn't remember closing, Bucky looks down at Steve. Takes in the slack mouth and unfocused eyes, the heaving chest. Runs a hand down the outside of one thigh. "How you feelin', sugar?"

It's an effort to make himself answer, to coordinate lips and teeth and tongue. "Sticky," is all he can manage in response.

Chuckling, Bucky spots his own boxers within arm's reach on the floor. Shrugs as he grabs them and wipes Steve off. They both hiss at the overstimulation when Bucky eases his spent cock out of Steve. He wipes himself down too then rearranges them so they're lying together, Steve sprawled over his chest. "'S this okay? Or do you want me to g-"

"No! Stay, _please_ -"

"Shh-shhh, Daddy's not goin' anywhere. Don't you worry, sugar," he murmurs into Steve's hair, pulls him in tight to his chest. "Was just gonna ask if you wanted that blanket on ya."

Steve nuzzles at sweat-damp skin, smiles sweetly as he cuddles close. "Just need you is all."


End file.
